Interview
by Arjuy
Summary: Una historia para quienes no les gustó que Lisa pasara la nochebuena sola


**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para mi entretenimiento y el de quienes tienen la bondad de leer mis historias

**INTERVIEW**

-Pero no me puede salir con eso, Kyle....usted es su representante........bueno si ya no lo es, al menos indíqueme con qué persona tengo que hablar para comunicarme con ella.....si, yo también lo siento....no,...no se preocupe ya veré que hacer....pero es la última vez que tengo tratos con ustedes... ¡qué falta de seriedad!

La joven reportera Katherine Hyson de la MBS, colgó el auricular con violencia, ya llevaba más de dos días intentando ubicar el paradero de Lynn Minmei, quien se suponía iba a ser la entrevistada estrella del programa de nochebuena

Hyson era una esbelta y hermosa mujer de pelo negro, con grandes ojos verdes debajo de cejas muy finas, era una persona agradable y con una gran ética, lo que no se podía decir de muchos de sus colegas, pero en ese momento estaba desesperada

-Nunca más vuelvo a confiar en estas "estrellitas".... ¡diablos!...es viernes....y no tengo a nadie para el programa de nochebuena,... ¿puedes creerlo, Lyonel?......

Lyonel Reighs su colega, le sonrió de forma enigmática

-Si quieres, te doy una idea....pero será algo arriesgado...

-En este momento aceptaría cualquier cosa.... ¡estoy desesperada!.....incluso iría a entrevistar al mismísimo Khyron,......si se comprometiera a que al final de ella, mandaría un mensaje de amor y paz a mis televidentes

-¡Eso si es desesperación!

-Si,....vuelvo a decírtelo: estoy desesperada....ahora dime que te traes entre manos

-Pues...será mejor que lo veas tú misma

El rubio Lyonel se dirigió hacia un reproductor conectado a la pantalla gigante que dominaba la oficina, lo puso a funcionar y se sentó al lado de su compañera de trabajo a disfrutar de la función.

Katherine no podía creer lo que veía

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Mejor no preguntes....las fuentes de un periodista no deben revelarse.....y en este caso menos...

-¿Tienes idea de cuando pasó esto?

-Según mis fuentes fue parte de la estrategia que usaron cuando enfrentaron a Reno para tomar el satélite fábrica....al parecer transmitieron estas imágenes directamente al centro de mando.....incluso mi contacto me comentó que los Sterling lo abordaron con su pequeña bebé.... ¡la base del plan fue el shock psicológico!

-Así que no solo usaron las canciones de Minmei....como nos hicieron creer en su comunicado de prensa.....

-Y por lo que oí no fue la primera.....ni la única vez.....y las imágenes no mienten.... ¿qué opinas?..... ¿podrías hacer algo con esto?

-Bueno....la noticia no es reciente.....pero tiene potencial....esta pareja tiene potencial...-dijo mientras veía nuevamente las imágenes que tanto habían impactado a Reno

-Claro que será difícil convencerlos....son militares, Katty

-No te preocupes, Ly.....tengo los contactos necesarios,....no me gusta jugar al chantaje, pero en este caso no tengo alternativa.....esta parejita va a darme una entrevista....quieran o no....

-Si lo consigues....recuerda que vamos a medias en los créditos...

-Por supuesto Ly....lo mismo que en los riesgos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la expresión que la capitana Hayes traía al ingresar la Central de operaciones, ese turno iba a ser difícil para todos, sobre todo para cierto capitán que se encontraba en ese momento de patrullaje

El Capitán Rick Hunter volaba su VT, en un vuelo de reconocimiento de rutina.

Los cielos abiertos eran su elemento,......por un momento cedió a sus impulsos y se separó de su escuadrón

-Capitán Hunter, está saliendo del sector que le ha sido asignado - la conocida voz de la Capitana Lisa Hayes, se dejó escuchar por el TacNet

Por el tono de su voz, el piloto se dio cuenta de inmediato, que Lisa estaba en un mal día y como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, él iba a ser el que pagara los platos rotos

-Solo deseaba hacer un reconocimiento del nuevo sector de recuperación....es uno de los pocos lugares donde se puede decir que la vista es hermosa – intentó justificarse

-Capitán....por si aún no lo entiende, existe una razón para la asignación de los itinerarios de vuelo...... ¡no se encuentra en un vuelo de placer!.... ¡VUELVA DE INMEDIATO A SU SECTOR!.....

Rick cambió el canal de comunicación a la línea privada

-Un día debería traerte por aquí,....te liberaría del stress

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma?

-¡Tu amigo!....y no sé quien fue el culpable para que te pusieras en ese plan....pero debes reconocer que estás siendo injusta conmigo.....

-¡Aprende a respetar mi autoridad, Hunter!

-Si tiene observaciones con respecto a mi desempeño, presente un informe y asunto concluido,..... ¿o no es ese su deber, capitana Hayes?...- diciendo esto cortó la comunicación

Al escuchar esto, todos quedaron en silencio, disimuladamente la miraban de reojo, esperando que de un momento a otro estallara en un ataque de ira

Lisa permanecía tensa, con las manos sobre el panel de comunicaiones, mirando hacia adelante y apretando los dientes, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de estallar, después de lo que acaba de decirle Rick

Una de las supervisoras del turno, la teniente Vanessa Leeds, acostumbrada ya, a las confrontaciones de ese par, estaba perpleja, por primera vez Rick había evitado la confrontación

_-¿Qué es lo que Rick trae entre manos con esa actitud?_

El teléfono sonó en ese momento, Lisa atendió la llamada, la convocaban a una reunión urgente en el despacho del Almirante Gloval

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa salió a toda prisa de la Central de Operaciones, dejando atrás a las controladoras, que prontamente comenzaron con los chismes del día, acerca del extraño cambio en la relación que al parecer mantenían la capitana Hayes y el capitán Hunter

-Esta vez el capitán Hunter cortó la discusión en seco.... ¿qué creen que haya pasado entre esos dos?- inquirió Vanessa

-¡¿No estás enterada?!....se rumora que Minmei está instalada en casa del capitán Hunter – le susurró Kim

-¡NO!... ¿están seguras?

-Por supuesto...yo escuché cómo la propia Lisa se lo contaba a Claudia – comentó en voz baja Sammie

-¡Ahora lo entiendo!...pobre de ella...y sobre todo... ¡pobres de nosotras!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La reunión había concluido, Lisa retornaba al puente cuando el escuadrón Skull iniciaba su descenso.

Él fue el último en apearse, Ransom, Bobby y Greer ya estaban lejos de los hangares y terraplenes cuando Rick salió de su VT, sintiéndose exhausto.

Vio a Lisa de pie junto a la puerta de los operadores de cazas.

-_Por lo visto acaba de terminar la paz en mi vida_ – pensó – _solo basta con mirar esa nube de tormenta._

-¿Por qué siento que debo pedir una venda en los ojos y un último cigarro, capitana? – preguntó el piloto mientras se acercaba a ella

-¡Eso no es gracioso, Rick!

-No, supongo que no –por un momento pensó en buscar la forma de decirle todas las cosas que había pensado y por las que había pasado en los últimos días. Pero ella estaba hablando.

-Tienes orden de reportarte ante el almirante Gloval, ¡enseguida!

-Me pregunto qué quiere – dijo con pereza mientras se dirigía hacia el sector de oficinas

Ella no pudo ocultar lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Cómo te va con tu nueva alojada? - le gritó desde atrás.

Él se detuvo.

-Debes estar disfrutándolo.......apuesto a que es una agradable compañía -dijo ella en voz baja.

Él tomó aire, lo soltó y bajó la vista hacia la pista bajo sus pies

-Bueno, en realidad no es tan mala compañía.....es divertida....no se toma las cosas tan en serio....

Él siguió caminando. Ella lo alcanzó y caminó justo detrás.

-Por supuesto.....esa chiquilla vanidosa que solo piensa en sí misma...no le importó el dejar plantado a todo su público en el último concierto....ya debería aprender lo que es la responsabilidad.....aunque viéndolo bien.....¡son tal para cual! -ella lo dijo con el tono más rencoroso que pudo, odiándose al mismo tiempo por decir eso.

Rick se detuvo

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Lisa?¡

-¿Qué podría pasar? -gruñó ella

-Sabes.... ¡ya me cansé!.... ¡esta vez no estoy dispuesto a ser tu saco de golpear!

Rick vio como los labios de Lisa temblaban, se preguntó si eran por ira contenida o por otra cosa que no lograba descifrar, entonces solo atinó a querer justificarse

-Ella acudió a mí como amigo....está pasando por un mal momento en su carrera y en lo personal......

-Y como tú eres el santo protector de los desamparados... – dijo con ironía

- yo le ofrecí mi casa mientras se recupera de los problemas por los que está pasando...si tienes algún problema con eso, lo siento...pero eso forma parte de mi vida personal.........

-¡Eres un idiota!

Ella se dio vuelta y se alejó de él. Rick la siguió arrepentido

-Lisa,.... ¿alguna vez podríamos sentarnos y hablar con calma?....a veces pienso que todo se solucionaría entre nosotros si pudiéramos hacerlo.....tú eres mi mejor amiga....y lo último que quisiera es perder tu amistad, por todas estas absurdas discusiones...además las cosas no son como tú piensas...déjame explicártelo

-Es claro que tienes mucho que explicar....pero no será hoy....tienes reunión con el Almirante -dijo por sobre su hombro, sin confianza para mirarlo a la cara una vez más -Y no creo que mejore la situación, lo que va ha decirte

Sin agregar más se alejó del lugar en dirección de la central de operaciones

_-¡Pero que diablos!.....no la entiendo ¡......¿Podría ser que está celosa?_- se detuvo un momento a pensar en esto -_.....no....no puede ser....solo está molesta porque Minmei le cae mal.....Lisa no se fijaría en alguien como yo.....ella solo me ve como a un amigo........ ¡ya deja de soñar Hunter!.... ¡ella no es para ti!_

Rick había salido de patrullaje sintiendo que podía hacer algo bueno por el mundo, sintiendo que sin importar lo malas que pudieran parecer las cosas, siempre había esperanza

Pero ahora, mientras veía a Lisa desaparecer entre los mechas de combate estacionados, trató de hacer frente a una marea de emociones encontradas, que amenazaba con llevárselo, y de repente lamentó haber nacido.

-_¿Por qué estoy haciendo que ambos pasemos por esto? _–pensaba Lisa mientras se alejaba, la respuesta llegó enseguida a su mente _-¡Porque lo amo!....y odio pensar...que están juntos _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la reunión con el Almirante Gloval, Rick Hunter se dirigió al comedor de la base, al ingresar fue de inmediato hacia la mesa que usualmente compartía con los Sterling, que ya se encontraban en el lugar

-¿Novedades en el frente, jefe? – preguntó el piloto de cabello azul

-Todo tranquilo,....sin novedad, Max....y esperemos que todo siga siendo igual....ya era hora de un poco de paz por estos lados

-¿Y el otro frente, Rick.....ya te disculpaste con Lisa por el último incidente? – preguntó la meltrán

-Y por qué tengo que ser YO precisamente el que debe disculparse.....esta vez fue ella la que comenzó,.....y tú fuiste testigo, Miriya

-La verdad....yo ya ni recuerdo....es tan habitual que ustedes discutan.....que hasta parece el sonido de fondo de las transmisiones del TacNet

-Siento mucho que te hayamos aburrido.....talvez sea el momento de decirle a Lisa, que nos busquemos otro libreto.......porque aburrimos a nuestro público – contestó con ironía, antes de tomar su jugo, luego continuó con su comentario

-....... quizás hasta tengan algunas ideas al respecto..... dime, Mir...¿qué podríamos hacer para mejorar el show?

-La verdad.....hemos discutido esto con los chicos del escuadrón y las del trío.... y llegamos a la siguiente conclusión,......ya es tiempo de que te comportes como un hombre y...... ¡le digas que la amas!

Rick casi se ahoga con el jugo que estaba bebiendo, mientras Max le hacía un gesto de desaprobación a su indiscreta esposa

-¡¿QUÉ?!......¡cómo se atreven a decir esas cosas!....yo....yo no....-quiso negarlo, pero no pudo, simplemente las palabras no salían de sus labios

-¿Qué no vas a hacerlo?....oye si estás esperando que sea ella, quien vaya hasta tu casa y te declare su amor...puedes esperar sentado,....sinceramente no creo que lo haga – luego de decir esto, Miriya bajó aún más la voz - ...y con la molestia que tienes en tu casa... ¡mucho menos!..... ¡Rick, esta vez te pasaste!

-No sé para que me ocupo de los zentraedi rebeldes....si está visto que con mis "amigos".....ya tengo suficiente – se puso de pie, resuelto a no aguantar más ese tipo de comentarios

-Rick....sabes que Miriya es así.....entiende que en ningún momento ella quiso molestarte –Max trató de aplacar la creciente furia de su amigo -Mejor cuéntanos lo que el Almirante quería contigo......si se puede saber

-Esta bien – volvió a sentarse con ellos - ....el asunto es el siguiente....Gloval me llamó para contarme algo muy delicado...

-Y no vas a contarnos porque es un secreto de seguridad – intervino Miriya

-Lo era...pero ya no lo es.... ¿ahora me dejarás hablar?

Max y Miriya hicieron señal de que continuara

-El asunto es que no se sabe cómo...pero parte de las grabaciones que se realizaron en la nave de Breetai durante el ataque a Reno, se filtraron a la prensa...

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo, jefe?...... ¿es que sospechan de ti?

-¡Claro que no!.....lo que pasa es que las grabaciones que se filtraron......fueron......bueno...ustedes saben.... – Rick no se animaba a seguir

-Por tu cara......no necesitas decirlo.... ya adivino qué grabaciones están en poder de la prensa...... ¿Lisa ya lo sabe? – preguntó Max

-Por supuesto....debe ser por eso que está tan furiosa conmigo....- apretó su cabeza con frustración- ....como si yo fuera culpable de eso.... fue ella quien ordenó lo del beso.....yo me negué rotundamente....

-Yo no vi que te resistieras mucho – comentó Max con rostro inocente

-¡Eso fue porque me tomó por sorpresa!....

-¡Y nuestro pobrecito jefe,....no pudo defenderse! – explicó Miriya con un fingido tono compasivo

-¡MIRIYA!....un comentario más y....-Rick temblaba de indignación

-Conserva la calma Rick....- nuevamente Max intentó aplacar a su jefe -....y mejor disimula...que todos se están volviendo para mirarnos...no querrás más comentarios...

Rick se percató que sus gritos habían hecho que todos se volvieran a mirarlos e intentó serenarse, pero como estaba muy alterado, pasados unos momentos prefirió retirarse, dejando a sus amigos con la duda de lo que había conversado con el Almirante Gloval

_-Pero no será por mucho tiempo....en el programa de nochebuena.... ¡toda la ciudad se enterará!...Dios.....cómo es que yo me meto en estos líos... _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick no era el único alterado por la resolución que había tomado el almirante, Lisa tampoco estaba contenta, y así se lo explicaba a su amiga Claudia Grant

-No entiendo cómo podemos ceder ante su chantaje...esas imágenes son secreto militar....lo mejor sería arrestarlos y obligarlos a que nos las entreguen

-Eso sería echar más leña al fuego...además lo que piden solo es una entrevista exclusiva con ustedes

-Lo que piden es una ejecución pública

-No exageres...la entrevista no será en vivo....tendrá un retraso de media hora....lo que nos da muchas ventajas....además, yo estaré ahí...y tendré toda la potestad de hasta interrumpir la emisión si lo veo conveniente

-Entonces no hay salida

-No....a menos que el alto mando esté dispuesto a confesar al gran público,....que pusieron a un indefenso bebé en medio de un conflicto galáctico

-¡Max y Miriya estuvieron de acuerdo!...

-¡Eso no es disculpa!.....si esto se sabe hasta alguien podría intentar quitárseles a Dana

-Veo que estamos en sus manos

-Rick también lo ha entendido así,....

-Si no hay mas remedio...- Lisa se rindió

-....ánimo solo es una entrevista....ambos explicarán que solo fue parte de la estrategia....que solo son grandes amigos.....comentarán los pormenores de las últimas acciones de la RDF.....darán un mensaje esperanzador al público....y fin de la historia

-¿crees que sepan lo de Minmei?

-No.....por la reunión que tuve con ellos,....estoy segura que lo desconocen por completo....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día D había llegado, Rick Hunter se contempló en el espejo, iba a representar a la RDF y debía verse lo mejor posible.

Su compañera de vivienda lo contempló con admiración, el uniforme nuevo que traía le sentaba muy bien.

-¡Bravo, Rick!...te ves de maravilla....apuesto a que la cámara te adorará....si todo sale bien, hasta puedo pedirle a alguno de mis amigos del espectáculo, que te incluya en una obra...o... ¡hasta en alguna película!

-Eso no es lo mío, Minmei.....si acepté salir en televisión solo fue porque me lo ordenaron...

-Lo único que me molesta de eso....es que saldrás junto a la amargada de Lisa Hayes

-¡No la llames así!....ella es mi amiga y te pido que la respetes....

-Pero, Rick..... ¡tú mismo te la pasas blasfemando en su contra!

-LO QUE YO DIGA DE LISA NO TE INCUMBE....eso es entre ella y yo....es asunto nuestro.....y tú no lo entiendes....por eso te agradeceré que no te metas...-le explicó con tono molesto

Mimei se quedo en silencio por un momento, no entendía el por qué de la actitud de Rick...o mejor dicho se negaba a entenderlo

El jeep militar que iba a trasladarlo al lugar desde donde se realizaría la transmisión tocó su bocina y Rick se aprestó a salir

-¡Que tengas mucha suerte!...no te pongas nervioso.....recuerda que yo estaré viendo la entrevista....dándote todo mi apoyo – le dijo Minmei como despedida

- Gracias, amiga.....lo tendré presente...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La música característica del programa comenzó a sonar lo mismo que los aplausos grabados

-Muchas gracias por honrarnos nuevamente con su sintonía....y esta noche no los decepcionaré amigos...la entrevista que ofreceremos...sin duda hará historia

La música y los aplausos subieron nuevamente de tono, desde uno de los costados del set de grabación Lyonel le hizo la seña de que los invitados estaban listos para ingresar

Desde detrás del escenario Rick suspiró y se hizo a la idea de soportar el espectáculo lo mejor que pudiera, al menos no iba a estar solo

La música se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Entonces se oyó la voz de Katherine

-Y aquí están los dos jóvenes oficiales más emblemáticos de la RDF: capitana Lisa Hayes, nuestra heroína espacial número uno...

Lisa estaba respirando rápidamente con los ojos fijos en el suelo, cuando sintió la mano de él posarse sobre su hombro

-_Tú puedes Lisa_ – pareció decirle con la mirada

Lisa encontró entonces la confianza suficiente para caminar hacia el escenario.

-¡Y el teniente Rick Hunter, cuyas hazañas de vuelo ya son legendarias!

Rick estaba acostumbrado a los escenarios desde su época en el circo aéreo, e ingresó con paso seguro, adoptando una actitud seria y formal

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detrás de bambalinas Claudia los contemplaba, realmente se veían bien juntos.

-_Bueno...ya comenzamos.....para su bien o mal...presiento que esto los ayudará a poner en claro sus sentimientos_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La entrevista inicialmente se centró en los avances que se habían logrado en la adaptación de los zentraedis micronizados a la sociedad y la forma en la cual se esperaba poder contener los ataques cada vez más despiadados de Khyron

Ambos contestaban a todos los cuestionamientos en forma precisa, y sin buscar ninguno de los dos opacar al otro, todo estaba de acuerdo al plan y a los ensayos de preparación que habían hecho con el personal de relaciones públicas

Pero cuando ellos ya se encontraban más confiados...surgió el tema que más temían

-Es claro que la absoluta falta de contacto con las emociones humanas...e incluso con sus propias emociones,....fue el talón de Aquiles de las fuerzas zentraedis,....- comenzó a explicar la presentadora -...punto débil que fue explotado por nuestras fuerzas de defensa....y si no lo creen amigos....aquí tenemos las imágenes exclusivas de esta singular estrategia

En la pantalla gigante que se encontraba entre los entrevistados y Katty Hyson se comenzaron a ver las imágenes del beso que Rick y Lisa habían protagonizado en el puente de mando de la nave de Breetai, junto a otras del efecto que esto había producido en el enemigo

Los dos jóvenes oficiales parecieron contener la respiración por unos segundos, pero fuera de eso no dejaron que los demás pudiesen advertir alguna otra señal de incomodidad.

Terminada la secuencia Katty se volvió hacia ellos

-Alguno me podría explicar...lo que acabamos de ver

-Si....yo puedo explicárselo – Lisa se adelantó a responder la pregunta - todo estaba planeado.....

-¿Todo era parte del plan para confundir a Reno y sus fuerzas?

-Si.....en este punto debemos poner en claro que solo era una maniobra de batalla......el beso solo fue una táctica de distracción...- dijo Lisa con convicción

-¿Y usted capitán Hunter...tiene algo que agregar al respecto?

Rick no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, antes de contestar

-Lo único que podría agregar....es que me disgustó pensar que lo que debería ser una expresión de amor entre dos personas...se hubiese convertido tan solo en una "maniobra de batalla"....pero órdenes son órdenes

Lisa lo miró sorprendida, esa respuesta no esta dentro de lo ensayado

- Aclarado eso....capitana Hayes.....nos han llegado rumores de que ya casi tienen listo un ascenso extraordinario para usted... que le han asignado una nueva Misión al mando de la recién construida fortaleza espacial, el SDF-2,...y que pronto partirá hacia Tirol en misión diplomática....¿podría confirmarnos esto?

-¡Lo siento!,....pero en este momento,....lo único que puedo informarles es que soy parte de la expedición...y que nuestra principal misión consistirá en.....

Mientras Lisa explicaba los planes del almirante Gloval y del consejo para el SDF-2, Rick tomaba conciencia de lo que la partida de Lisa significaba para él

-_Ella se va...y esta vez será definitivo.....la misión talvez lleve varios años-_ pensaba en silencio con pena, pero de pronto la tristeza se trocó en disgusto

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?- la interrumpió

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste....pensé que éramos....amigos.... ¡valgo tan poco para ti, que ibas a irte sin decirme nada!

-Rick...por favor... cálmate....ya hablaremos de eso, después...-dijo con nerviosismo

-¡No!,....vamos a hablarlo ahora....ni siquiera me invitaste a formar parte de la expedición..... ¿haces esto para vengarte por lo de Minmei?...

-¡No mereces que te responda a eso!...- se incorporó de su asiento e hizo el intento de abandonar el lugar rápidamente

-¡Lisa!....no creas que vas a dejarme así.... ¡Lisa! – Rick sin importarle el show gratuito que estaban dando se dispuso a seguirla

_-¡¿Mimei?!-_ Katherine Hyson no pudo más que frotarse las manos, pensando en el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a ella - ...._esto es mejor que una telenovela....¡voy a arrasar con la audiencia!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le hizo una seña a Lyonel para seguir a la pareja con las cámaras, pero Claudia y dos guardias de la PM les cerraron el paso

-¡Ni piense en seguirlos, señorita Hyson!.....y ya mismo vaya borrando los últimos minutos de la entrevista

-Pero...comandante Grant.... ¡no puede hacerme esto!

-Tenemos un trato...y usted debe apegarse a él

-Pero el trato era que iban a darme la entrevista completa....y ellos acaban de romperlo al salir de aquí

-No me venga con tecnicismos...además si usted no lo hace...lo haré yo misma... ¿me entiende?

Claudia parecía haber crecido unos centímetros más a los ojos de la reportera, eso y su actitud amenazadora terminaron por hacerla desistir

-¡Esta bien!....pero insisto en que deben volver y terminar la entrevista

-¡Ya volverán!....y si no lo hacen...yo misma iré a buscarlos.....- dijo resueltamente Claudia, deseando en su interior que al fin todo se arreglara entre ellos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick solo se había limitado a seguirla, hasta que estuvieron un poco alejados de la gente curiosa del estudio, por eso cuando pensó que ya nadie podía interrumpirlos

-¡Lisa!...ya basta...detente...tenemos que hablar- la tomó del brazo y de forma no muy delicada la obligó a detenerse

-Suéltame...me haces daño...

-Más daño me haces con tu actitud...

- No me hables así,...tú ya tienes a tu amada Minmei.....así que lo que yo haga o adonde vaya a ti no te afecta

- Claro que me afecta, y mucho....tú no sabes como me dolió saber que pensabas irte sin decirme nada..... ¡destrozaste mi corazón!,...- le dijo con amargura -...pero de que me quejo,...si nunca te ha importado lo que yo siento por tí, y además…

Rick se interrumpió a sí mismo y se quedó en silencio, sin querer sus emociones le habían ganado a su orgullo y había terminando confesando lo que sentía por ella

-Rick... ¿pero qué es lo que estás diciendo?

Rick se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos

-¡Ahora de qué me vale seguir ocultándotelo! - intempestivamente aprisionó sus labios con un apasionado beso.

Lisa deseaba aceptar todo y abandonarse en ese beso, pero no podía, por eso forcejeó hasta que consiguió separase de él

-Rick...lo siento...¡desearía tanto creerte!...pero no puedo...solo dices eso, porque te sientes aterrado al pensar que ya no estaré a tu lado para apoyarte...que ya no estaré cuando me necesites...lo haces solo porque piensas que Minmei tarde o temprano volverá a dejarte....

-Lisa... de verdad te amo...solo tenía miedo de confesártelo y que te rieras de mí...que me dijeras que yo era muy poca cosa para tí....y en cuanto a lo de Minmei...eso hace tiempo que se acabó..... ¡qué debo hacer para que me creas!...y me des una oportunidad

-¡No lo sé, Rick!...te juro que no lo sé....lo único de lo que estoy segura es que mi corazón no soportaría una nueva desilusión

-Pero....Lisa....yo....

-¡CON QUE AQUÍ ESTÁN! – La voz de Claudia los interrumpió – no hay nadie que sienta más que yo el interrumpirlos chicos....pero el tiempo pasa y tenemos un compromiso...la entrevista debe llegar a su fin

Ante las palabras de Claudia los dos cayeron en cuentan del show que habían protagonizado frente a las cámaras

-Por Dios... ¡la entrevista!- dijeron al mismo tiempo con voces aterrorizadas

-Ya sé lo que están pensando,...pero no se preocupen,...lo último no saldrá al aire...

Ambos sintieron que el alma se les volvía al pecho, Claudia tomó a cada uno de un brazo y los condujo de regreso al estudio

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entre ponerlos nuevamente aptos para la entrevista, y ponerse de acuerdo de en qué momento se debía cortar lo anterior, el tiempo había transcurrido y esta vez estaba en su contra

-Siento mucho esto...pero con todo lo que pasó perdimos mucho tiempo...esta vez tenemos un margen de solo cinco minutos – les informó Lyonel –así que esta vez no tienen chance de arrepentirse de lo que digan...¡piensen en eso!

-Comenzamos la grabación en diez...nueve...ocho... – se oyó la voz del técnico de planta

Rick se acercó rápidamente a Lisa y le susurró al oído

-Lisa,...Minmei me prometió que vería estaría viendo esta entrevista

-Pero...

Lisa no pudo preguntar, la grabación ya había comenzado

-Y después de la amable explicación de la capitana Hayes,....desearía preguntarle al capitán Hunter si él formará parte de la misma

-Por supuesto que formaré parte de ella....nada me podría convencer de lo contrario.... y no lo hago solo porque sienta que es mi deber como militar – volvió su mirada hacia Lisa y tomó una de sus manos

–Lo hago porque es lo que me manda el corazón...-dijo a tiempo de besar suavemente la mano de Lisa

-¿A qué te refieres, Rick?

-A que no me avergüenza el decirte delante de todos, que yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo e incluso a las estrellas y más allá.....literalmente... – se acercó a mirarla a los ojos -....pero quiero que esto sea formal, para que no queden dudas...Lisa... yo te amo....¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

Lisa lo miraba con emoción contenida ante la declaración pública

-Ese es el mayor de mis sueños, Rick...

-¿Es eso un si?

-Si... ¡claro que si!...yo te amo y siempre te amaré

Ambos no pudieron resistirse y se fundieron en un beso

Hyson se volvió hacia Claudia preguntándole con la mirada

Claudia lo pensó por un momento

-_Pero qué diablos..... ¡adelante!_ –levantó las manos, si alguien del Alto Mando se iba a sentir ofendido por aquellas escenas, ya verían como afrontarlo

Hyson sonrió ante la señal de aprobación de la morena, y la entrevista continúo

-Pues déjenme ser la primera en felicitarlos...y decirles que hacen una linda pareja...y qué mejor mensaje para todos nosotros que este –dijo señalándolos con las manos –...el amor entre dos personas como ustedes....nos dá la seguridad de que existe para todos nosotros, algo que es más grande que la guerra, o el miedo y dolor que nos trajo.....y eso es lo que siempre nos mantendrá con esperanza

Rick se encontraba con un brazo sobre los hombros de Lisa mientras continuaba tomando su mano y mirándola con adoración

-Gracias Katherine –le dijeron ambos – ¡y felices fiestas para todos!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta última escena prácticamente ya había sido en vivo, y una estrella del canto había observado todo desde la casa del barrio militar, mientras preparaba la cena de nochebuena

-Con que era eso, lo que yo no podía entender de tu relación con ella...

Giró entorno suyo y se dio cuenta de todo,...por donde veía se podía notar la mano de Lisa Hayes,...algunas plantas...adornos....notas dejadas en la puerta del refrigerador, todo estaba allí,...pero ella se había negado a verlo...de pronto se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar....con la cabeza baja fue hacia el dormitorio y comenzó a juntar sus cosas en su pequeño maletín, para retornar a casa de sus tíos.

No tardó mucho tiempo en terminar su tarea, después se acercó al escritorio e hizo una pequeña nota de despedida, donde le agradecía sus atenciones y le deseaba suerte, la dejó sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba junto a la puerta

_-Al llegar aquí pensé que tendríamos una nueva oportunidad... pero ya era tarde.... _

Antes de salir de la casa se detuvo un momento

_-... ¿Rick, cuándo te perdí?..._

Después de pensarlo por un momento, salió por la puerta perdiéndose en la noche

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa y Rick salían del estudio tomados de la mano seguidos por Claudia

-¡Al fin!...solo puedo decirles eso chicos – comentó la morena

-Nosotros sentimos lo mismo...al fin terminó esa bendita entrevista- comentó Rick

-Quien habla de la entrevista...yo lo digo por ustedes...al fin dejaron de ser unos cabeza dura

-¡Claudia! – dijeron en coro

-¡Solo esperen a oír lo que dirán en la Base!...todos serán de la misma opinión

El celular de Claudia comenzó a sonar en ese momento

-Lo dicho....deben ser las chicas del trío – contestó la llamada, después se volvió hacia ellos -¡Rick, Lisa...me informan de un ataque de Khyron en la zona industrial!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeeps militares corrieron a través de la ciudad anunciando el ataque e instruyendo a las personas que buscaran refugio de inmediato. Hasta ahora los zentraedis se estaban restringiendo a los almacenes y fábricas junto al lago, pero no había forma de decir hacia dónde los iba a llevar su sed de sangre y su hambre de destrucción.

Rick y Lisa ya se encontraban en la base en sus respectivos puestos, era como en los viejos tiempos.

Las cámaras de vigilancia localizadas a lo largo del sector industrial habían capturado los curiosos movimientos de los zentraedis.

Tanto Gloval como Exedore estaban de acuerdo en que Khyron tripulaba el Pod que estaba al frente del ataque

–Parecen estar buscando algo –comentó Gloval–. Hubo muy poca destrucción. Mataron a varios centinelas cuando los pods hicieron su primera aparición, pero nada desde entonces.

El consejero zentraedi micronizado asintió con la cabeza

–Correcto, almirante. Si esto fuera un ataque, él se concentraría en blancos militares. O en lo que le plazca, como dicen ustedes. Mi suposición es que está aquí para obtener la protocultura que necesita para su crucero de batalla.

–Entonces concentraremos nuestra defensa en el sector industrial.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una batalla salvaje se estaba llevando a cabo en todo el sector entre Battloids y zentraedis gigantes,

Rick volaba en el Skull Uno y le indicó a su grupo que lo siguieran.

–¡Prepárense para bloquear su ruta de escape en el sector N! ¡No podemos dejarlos escapar con esa protocultura!

Max se abrió para unirse al Skull, dejando el resto de las naves a Miriya y su grupo de cazas.

–Se está poniendo feo allá –le estaba diciendo a ella. Pero en ese momento sus ojos se fijaron en el periférico topográfico del VT. Algo enorme se estaba asentando en el sector N...

–¡Una nave escolta zentraedi! –gritó.

Rick la vio aterrizar, vio las cuatro piernas en forma de poste de la escolta que atravesaban los tejados de los edificios y se asentaban profundamente en los caminos asfaltados.

Los Battlepods y los mechas de ataque de Khyron ascendían hacia su barriga de acero abierta, mientras que los Battloids y los Excaliburs enviaban tiros contra su casco blindado.

–¡Atención, micronianos! –anunció de repente la voz de Khyron – Khyron el Destructor quiere desearles una Feliz Navidad, y les envío un saludo especial de Papá Noel.....¡Qué todos sus tontos días sean tan brillantes como este...!

Una tanda de disparos salidos del VT del capitán Hunter, estallaron en su pecho impidiéndole continuar con su huída y su mensaje de destrucción

Khyron cayó mortalmente herido.

El resto de sus tropas salió en desbandada, la muerte de su líder los desorganizó momentáneamente

Los escuadrones Skull y Ghost se hicieron cargo de los rebeldes aprovechando esto...

Rick clavó la vista en los Pods que huían

–Disparen todos los misiles cuando yo lo ordene – ordenó a su escuadrón – ¡AHORA!

Decenas de misiles salieron y se dirigieron hacia el medio del grupo enemigo y eliminaron a caza tras caza.

Momentos después....todo había terminado...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los VT volvieron a Macross para combatir el fuego; picaban una y otra vez hacia el infierno que se esparcía por toda la ciudad con bombas extintoras.

En pocas horas los incendios ya estaban bajo control,hacia el anochecer, la mayoría de las familias se habían reunido y prevalecía una extraña calma

Las personas de Macross eran sobrevivientes endurecidos, además ahora ya habían esperanzas, Khyron había sido destruido

Las campanas de la iglesia cantaron entre sí; desde sectores distantes, los habitantes tomaron las calles y la ex tripulación de la SDF-1 prosiguió con su sorpresa preplaneada: iluminaron la nave con luces de colores

Rick inmediatamente terminada la batalla había ido al encuentro de Lisa. Estaba feliz a pesar del agotamiento que sentía, se quedó en silencio solo apretándola contra su pecho, ella pensaba que aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Espero que nuestro regalo de navidad sea finalmente la paz – comentó Lisa

-Para mí el mejor regalo es tu amor – le dijo Rick dándole un ligero beso en los labios – claro que en este momento también apreciaría...algo de comer...y un lecho suave y calentito...

-Bien entonces iremos a cenar....después te llevaré a tu casa y...-Lisa se detuvo, recordando a la inoportuna alojada

-Yo preferiría acogerme a la buena voluntad de mi novia y pasar lo que resta de la noche en su casa.....así sería una auténtica nochebuena

-Pero Rick...

-Por favor,....esta noche no estoy para pasarla nuevamente en mi sofá...es muy pequeño y ya ha arruinado mi espalda...-dijo con tono quejumbroso

Lisa cruzó los brazos y lo miró con mirada de recelo

-....y no me mires así... ¡es verdad!...todas estas noches las he pasado en el sofá de mi casa.... ¡te lo juro!

Lisa continuaba observándolo de forma incrédula

-...en una situación así, con una amiga... ¡yo me comporto como un caballero!

-Y si te llevo a mi casa... ¿te comportarás así?

-Yo me comporto como un caballero con mis amigas....tú eres mi novia

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces...pienso hacer caso a aquello de "el hombre propone y la mujer dispone"....y por falta de propuesta no va a quedar

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan atrevido!

-¡Yo también te amo, mi superchica intransigente!

-¡Si yo soy intransigente...tú eres un desfachatado! – dijo fingiendo estar indignada

-¡Y tú una comadreja!

-¡Y tú un irrespetuoso!

-¡Enojona!

-¡Atrevido!

-¡Mandona!

-¡Arrogante!

-¡Y ahora que te tengo...lo seré más aún! – dijo a tiempo de plantarle un apasionado beso

Después de que la necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse, Rick sonriendo con picardía

-Ahora vamos a tu casa....

-¡Aun no acepté esa propuesta!

-No importa....en este momento no acepto negativas.

Lisa comenzó a reír.

- ¡Tonto!

-¿Otra vez comenzamos, Hayes?- dijo levantando una ceja

Lisa se arrojó en sus brazos y suspirando murmuró:

-Te quiero y deseo estar contigo por siempre.

-Lo sé,...siento lo mismo por ti y así será por toda la eternidad....esa es una promesa - dijo Rick

-¡Será un sueño hecho realidad!- dijo Lisa acercándose nuevamente a él

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo Rick y la besó, frente a una ventana, con las estrellas y la imagen de una nave destruida, como únicos testigos

**FIN**

**************************************************************************************************

**Notas del autor**

-Bueno otra vez estoy por aquí reincidiendo, porque esto de escribir sobre los Hunter-Hayes es un tanto adictivo y porque alguien me puso contra la pared

-Espero les haya gustado, y me envíen sus comentarios

-Aún tengo ideas sobre fics largos rondando mi cabeza, pero por el momento no estoy con mucho tiempo, ya saben que no me gusta eso de iniciar una historia y actualizar tres o cuatro veces por año ;) (perdón a quienes se sientan aludidos....es la reacción natural de una fan frustrada)

-Dedicado a mi querida amiga Mauri que está en Venezuela,...ya ves te cumplí el deseo, aunque fue un poco difícil mujer, cuando me inspiro y me presiono puedo escribir algo muy rápido, pero esta vez exageraste...¡última vez!, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! y nos vemos a tu retorno


End file.
